Returning home
by CherryblossomUchihalover
Summary: Sakura waits for Shisui's arrival.


Sakura stood at the foot of his bed. The light shone through the wood paned windows shining onto the white and black bedsheets. The sun was high in the sky illuminating the dark cherry wood room. She had just finished making the bed and was standing proudly before her work.  
>"He's coming back today" she thought excitedly. Shisui was off again on one of those long missions. She thought back to the night before he had left, she blushed madly at the thought of it.<br>"Sakura, I love you." he had finally confessed to her when he thought she was asleep.  
>Her heart stopped just thinking about it. She wished she would have spoken up and told him how she felt. She was planning on to that morning, but by the time she had woken up, he was already gone on the mission. "Baka, Sakura, you're a giant baka," she whispered to herself.<br>"No, you aren't, love."  
>She nearly had a heart attack. Sakura jumped up to stare at one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen in her life. There he stood in all his glory albeit dirty, sweaty glory but nonetheless. His usually curled and spiked hair laid flat. His ebony eyes held their own being framed by the longest eyelashes she had ever seen. He was tall and lean wearing his jounin uniform. Shisui made her breathless to say the least. He smiled a cocky smile at her and motioned for her come to him. Sakura threw herself into his strong arms as he held her as close as he possibly could. She breathed in deep taking in his oh so masculine scent of earth, sweat and pine. Sakura nearly died right there. She could feel the vibrations in his chest as he laughed.<br>She made a face, still breathing in his wonderful scent. "What's so funny?" Sakura murmured into his chest not daring to look into his face. "You're cute ya know that?" Now it was her turn to laugh. He tightened his grip on her. Oh Kami how she missed him. She could feel his face in her hair taking her in as well.  
>Tears welled up in her eyes. This is where she was rewarded for her patience. This is where all the pain, tears and loneliness paid off for her. He kissed her forehead then bent down to pull her from chest. Bending down and grasping her chin, he kissed her. Sakura's body went warm and every fiber in her being sparked with electricity. 'Oh, he is the one' She mused to herself. His lips were warm and wonderful. He pulled her as close as he could with their clothes on. His kiss grew fiercer as she tried to gasp for air. He wasn't having that. He wanted his fill of kisses right now and not even she could stop him from getting this.<br>Taking advantage of her gasps, he slipped his tongue in. Sakura felt the fire start from below her belly. It was a warming sensation and it felt good. He licked her lips then smiled, knowing very well that was something that drove her crazy. She then turned the tables and gnawed on his lower lip graciously. He moaned into her mouth. This made the fire inside grow to great proportions. The kissing was getting to him as well, she could feel it. He grabbed the sides of her face and began trailing kisses from her lips to the base of her neck. "He knows me so well" She thought as she groaned aloud at his pervasive actions.  
>With her hands around his neck he hoisted her into his arms placing her legs around his hips.<br>He locked onto her lips and starting sucking at her bottom lip. Sakura's eyes flew open at the pleasure of this. He smirked against her lips and pushed her against the closest wall. Sakura's legs began to tremble with anticipation as she could feel him harden against me. She continued to moan as he traveled back down to her neck again. He kissed and occasionally licked the skin of her neck and collarbone. She was in pure rapture. Anything he wanted, she would give up for him if he asked right now. Sakura was putty in his wonderfully skillful hands. Suddenly it all stopped. He stared down at her with the most loving look a Uchiha could give. "I love you, Sakura," he confessed to her. Sakura could barely breath. She was so absolutely happy, she looked at him with a big smile on her face before leaning in and kissing his lips softly, " I love you, too, Shi-kun." Shisui gave her a goofy grin before pulling away from her, setting her back down on the ground, carefully.. "Come on," he said. "I'm taking you out to dinner, and then we can pick up where we left off." Sakura was surprised by this, "And what's the special occasion," she asked curiously. "Does there have to be a special occasion to want to please my girl," he shot back. Sakura smiled, "No." Shisui kissed her lips once before getting up, " I'm gonna go take a shower, be ready to leave when I get out, we can take about your day and my mission later, sound okay?" He left threw the door way without any kind of response.

Sakura snorted, and rolled her eyes.

He was am Uchiha after all.


End file.
